


Kitchen Counters Can Be Lab Benches Too

by lirin



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Pre-Black Panther (2018), Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: In which, somehow, nobody puts pilipili sauce on a sandwich.





	Kitchen Counters Can Be Lab Benches Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frausorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/gifts).



Shuri's tall enough now, she can climb onto the kitchen counter all by herself (when nobody's looking). It's Baba's fault; she wouldn't be _in_ the kitchen except he said she couldn't continue her science lessons until she'd eaten. He's making her a sandwich, and taking sooooo loooong.

She empties her pockets: vibranium wire, batteries, a scrap from Baba's previous panther suit. She needs something more, something she hasn't already experimented with a thousand times.

She grabs the closest bottle and starts pouring it on the counter in the shape of a circuit. Time to learn if pilipili sauce is conductive.

* * *

T'Chaka could swear he only looked away for ten seconds. Possibly twenty. Nevertheless, Shuri has managed to spread red sauce over half of the counter and more than half of herself. He drops the sandwich fixings and slings his daughter over his shoulder. Bathtime has just been rescheduled.

"But Baba, it's an experiment!" Shuri wails, grabbing for a conglomeration of wire and batteries, barely visible beneath the profusion of sauce.

T'Chaka sighs. "You can finish the experiment once you're cleaned up," he says. He just hopes he can convince her to eat some food as well as experiment with it.


End file.
